Electron Microscopy Core Summary While methods to image fluorescent molecules have advanced dramatically in recent years, the resolution of electron microscopy remains unsurpassed. In the state of Kentucky, there are numerous research programs that require the resolution that can only be achieved by the interaction of a beam of electrons with a specimen to distinguish ultrastructural features of tissues, cell components, viruses or bacteria. However, due to declining institutional support for electron microscopy facilities, many established Kentucky investigators have utilized facilities and expertise outside the state for their electron microscopic analyses. Furthermore, new Kentucky investigators are hesitant to add electron microscopy to their research programs without accessible training and technical support. We propose to address these gaps in infrastructure and education by establishing a statewide electron microscopy core to facilitate equipment sharing, provide technical support, and offer training.